Finding Her One True Love
by lesbian.writer
Summary: Hermione confesses secret love for Ginny. The girls fall in love. Ginny dumps Draco for Hermione. Ron finds out. Parents find out. Parents are upset. Will there be a happy ending for Ginny and Hermione's love story? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Secret Love and Questions

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. The characters are from J.K. Rowling's books._

* * *

"Harry, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked. "No, I have been organizing for quiditch tryouts with professor McGonagal all morning. You are trying out right Ron?" Harry informed his friend. Ron paced the common room, not thinking anything of quiditch or the tryouts looking worried. "You know come to think of it, I haven't seen Ginny all day either," Ron thought out loud. "They're probably together so they're fine. Right? Right." Ron questioned and answered himself. "Ron, Ginny and Hermione can take care of themselves on a warm fall day if they're together or not. Get over here and play me at wizard chess," Harry said calming Ron's worries somewhat. Ron plopped down in front of Harry and prepared his game of chess in his head. 

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were indeed together. They were locked away in the room of requirement. They haven't talked to each other for almost three weeks. It was finally time for them to sit down together and talk. Three weeks earlier Hermione confessed secret feelings for Ginny. At first Ginny wasn't sure what to do. She cared for Hermione very much. And she couldn't deny that she had some sort of romantic interest in Hermione. However, there was one small problem: Ginny's steady boyfriend of six months, the Syltherin head boy Draco Malfoy.

The girls sat in the room of requirement all morning talking things over. "Hermione, I dumped Draco. I want to be with you, that is, if you want to be with me," Ginny said in a whisper. "How did he take it when you told him that you loved me?" Hermione asked curious to know the answer. "He was upset but he said that it was okay. He wished me the best of luck with whoever I want to be with and said that he hopes that you will make me happy. Then he walked me back to the Griffindor common room, kissed me goodnight and that was basically it," Ginny said. There was a long silence. "Hermione," Ginny whispered taking Hermione's hand in hers, "I've been thinking about us a lot the last couple weeks. Do you have any idea how many times I have fantasized about you? Draco was fun to hang out with and fun to kiss yes, but I know I didn't love him. My head said Draco but my heart has been saying Hermione for a long time. I guess I just needed to be sure that you loved me in return before my heart would let my head in on the secret," Ginny said kissing Hermione on the cheek and hugging her. Hermione hugged back and the girls sat in a long embrace until shortly after lunch time.

Hermione looked up at the clock and noticed that it said 12:30. "GINNY! If we don't go soon we'll miss lunch!" Hermione exclaimed. "No wonder my stomach has been grumbling for the last forty five minutes. I didn't even realize how late it has gotten. When did we get here? Like 9:00 this morning?" Ginny stated rubbing her grumbling stomach dreaming of lunch in the Great Hall. "I think it was more like 7:00 nobody was awake yet. I hope Ron and Harry aren't worried about us," Hermione told Ginny. The girls checked to make sure that nobody was near the room of requirement and left to lunch.

Outside the Great Hall Hermione and Ginny stole a quick kiss before entering as "friends". "Gin," Hermione whispered loudly grabbing Ginny's arm pulling her back for a moment. "We can't let Harry and Ron know about anything just yet okay?" Hermione asked. "That's fine Mione," Ginny assured her giving her another quick kiss on the cheek. The girls went into the Great Hall and sat down opposite Ron and Harry as always. "Where have you guys been all day?" Ron asked. "Room of Requirement, studying for the Potions test. Like you should both be doing," Hermione said blankly. "But Hermione it's Saturday and Quiditch try outs are tomorrow, I should be practicing my keeper position so I'm not thrown off of the team," Ron stated. "What time are tryouts tomorrow Harry?" Ginny asked wanting to retry for the position of chaser. "9:00 AM. Get lots of rest and eat a good breakfast and you'll both be fine. Your practicing has been great the last few weeks; you've got nothing to worry about," Harry assured his friends.

"You guys going to do more studying later?" Harry asked Hermione. "Yeah, we can't quite get the potion right from class yesterday," Hermione said looking bummed out hoping that Ron and Harry wouldn't want to join. Ginny knew that they both had the potions down to the very second to add the crushed fly bits but she didn't want the boys joining either. "We're going to go train for quiditch right Harry?" Ron asked. "Yep, got to have the best team we can," Harry said. Ginny shoved the last few bites of her chicken wing down her throat and announced, "Well Mione? Should we get back to studying?" "Yeah, lets go see if we can get some food for snacks from the elves in the kitchen," Hermione suggested. "Sounds great," Ginny agreed. The girls headed to the kitchen and tickled the pear to get in. When they went back to the room of requirement they had every snack and pop possible in their bags. "Thanks Dobby," Ginny said patting the house elf on the head. "If you want anymore just ask. Dobby will bring more to you in the secret room," Dobby whispered to the girls. They thanked the elf again and went back towards their secret place.

Once outside the room of requirement Hermione and Ginny walked back and forth six times concentrating very hard on their need. A place to be together that is comfortable and welcoming. When the door appeared they entered as quickly as possible. Inside there were all sorts of things to make them both feel welcomed and comfortable. There was a bed that was soft and fluffy looking. There was also a couch and a fireplace. Conveniently there was a fridge to store their food and drinks in. There was other stuff that the girls enjoyed in the room too (like books because Hermione enjoys reading). Hermione emptied their bags of food into the fridge while Ginny fluffed up the bed so that they could lie together and cuddle.

Meanwhile on the quiditch field Ron was having issues blocking the quaffle. Harry scored on him eight out of ten times. "Ron, if you play like that tomorrow I won't be able to let you back on the team," Harry yelled across the quiditch pit at Ron. "I'm sorry Harry, I know you're trying. I'm just thinking about other things. Ginny and Hermione seemed a little different today at lunch. Like they wanted to get away from us." Ron said landing his chimney sweep 5000. "You know you're right. They did run out in an awful big hurry. For what...to study potions? I'm not buying it. That's their best subject. They have to have that potion down to an art from class yesterday," Harry said scratching his head as he climbed off of his Firebolt. "We're going to ask them about it later," Ron stated. Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron and Harry sat in the common room waiting for the girls to return from studying. They had just started to fall asleep around 9:30 whenever they were awakened by giggling outside near the fat lady. The boys ran to the portrait hole and listened very closely. They heard kissing sounds. "Ginny, honey, we have to get inside before somebody hears us and we get detention. We can finish this in my room. After all the Head girl's and boy's rooms are sound proof, but I'm sure you knew that after being with Draco for six months," Hermione said. "You're right babe. Lets get inside before someone like Snape wanders by," Ginny said. "Password?" asked the fat lady. Harry and Ron ran back to the chairs and pretended to be sleeping. "gilly weed" said Ginny causing the door to swing open. Hermione and Ginny snuck into the common room. They were surprised to find the common room so empty on a Saturday night. It must have been because everyone wanted to try out for quiditch tomorrow. Ginny let out a little yelp whenever she noticed Ron and Harry sitting near the fire sleeping. Ron woke up first and asked how the studying went. Hermione informed him that it went great and they are both ready for the potions test. By this time Harry had gotten up and grabbed a hold of Ginny. "Ginny, do you have anything you want to tell me and Ron?" Harry asked flat out. "Nope, but I have to get to bed if I'm still trying out for chaser tomorrow," Ginny said grabbing a hold of Hermione and hurrying her upstairs to bed. "I wonder if they're fucking yet," Harry questioned out loud. "HARRY!" Ron bellowed. "That's my little sister. Eww that's so weird," Ron said running to his bed and closing himself in trying to get the noises of Hermione and Ginny kissing out of his brain.


	2. Chapter 2 Quiditch Tryouts

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I created nothing. You know the drill._

* * *

Pavitil and Lavender were sitting at the Griffindor table when Ron and Harry sat down together. "Lavender did you hear that Ginny didn't come back to her bed last night?" Pavitil asked. "Yeah I wonder where she was. Maybe she was with Draco, she was seeing him for a while," Lavender stated. Ron gave Harry and annoyed look and left the table. Outside the Great Hall he found Ginny talking to Hermione in a very hushed voice. "Ginny, come on. You're coming with me," Ron demanded dragging his sister just out of ears length. "Gin, what's going on?" Ron asked. "Nothing," Ginny stated looking at the ground. "Ginny, I'm not stupid. I wasn't sleeping whenever you and Hermione came home last night. I heard your conversation outside. What's going on? Are you guys an item or what?" Ron asked. Ginny stood staring at her brother with her mouth hanging open. "How did you know? She only told me that she had feelings for me like three weeks ago and we just talked things over yesterday. How did you know?" Ginny asked beginning to cry. "Ginny, don't cry its okay," Ron said hugging his little sister. "I just now know that this kind of ruins my shot of being with Hermione, You know Gin, I've thought she was cute from day one. That's okay though. You guys will be good for each other" Ron stated with a smile hugging Ginny again and giving her a brotherly kiss on the top of the head.

Ginny and Ron went back to breakfast. "What did…?" Hermione started. "Ron knows about us," Ginny cut her off. "Uh oh," Hermione whispered. "No Mione he's okay with it," Ginny told her. Hermione gave Ginny a big smile and a hug. Ginny noticed Ron and Harry shaking their heads down the table with shit eating grins on their faces. She was happy that her brother and her other best friend was okay with all of this. Her parents or Hermione's parents were going to be a different story; however, no was not the time nor the place to think about that.

An hour later almost the entire Griffindor house was out in the quiditch pit. Harry announced that anybody that was in first year, or another house was to leave the tryouts immediately and that they could watch from the stands. Almost half the people left. Harry noticed that most of them seemed to be Hufflepuff first years. He hoped that wasn't going to be a sign of how bad the tryouts were going to be. The first year Griffindors remained in the stands watching. "Okay, everybody mount your brooms," Harry yelled loud enough for everybody to hear. This got rid of about ten people who retired to the stands also. They seemed to be having issues staying on their brooms and you can't have that in matches. "Now the next thing I want those of you who can remain on your brooms to do is fly laps around the field in groups of five," Harry told the twenty people who remained.

Harry had a rough decision to make. Finally after much flying around and trying different things with the quaffle, and bludgers Harry had picked out his team. "Ginny, you'll be playing chaser again. Seamus you'll be my other chaser. Jason you'll be my last chaser," Harry announced at the end of the tryouts. Ron you'll be keeping your position as keeper. Neville you had some great flying today and even better blocking of the bludgers. I've decided to give you the position of beater. Collin you'll be my other beater. By the time quiditch try outs were over it was almost time for lunch.

Ginny hurried off the field to find Hermione. "How did try outs go babe?" Hermione asked Ginny on the way to the Great Hall. "They went really well. We have pretty much the same team as last year. There's that little second year Jason Thompson, he's a new chaser. He's really fast. Neville made the team! He's our new beater. It's actually exciting to be back on the quiditch field," Ginny said with a smile. "I'm going to take it that you are going to be a chaser again?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"We should get going on that Defense against the Dark Arts essay," Ron told Harry as they took their seat across from Hermione and Ginny. "Don't feel bad Ron, I haven't done mine yet either," Hermione confessed. Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief. "What? I'm allowed to slack off everyonce in a while. I've had other things on my mind," Hermione stated. "Hermione, please spare me the topic of you and Ginny's sex life. I really don't want to hear what you're doing to my little sister in the room of requirement every day," Ron said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes. "By the way Gin, do you want to hang out while I work on that essay or do you have stuff to do?" Hermione asked. "If you want me to I'll just do my homework with you. Where we going? Your room or the room of requirement?" Ginny asked. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and stated together at once "Common Room," "We won't get anything done if we don't work on the essay where we can't have our hands all over each other,"Ginny agreed. "GINNY! STOP! I'm okay with you guys being together but PLEASE stop clueing me in on things! I do NOT want to hear about it!" Ron said covering his ears. "I do," Harry siad. Ginny kicked Harry in the shin underneath the table.

Immediately after lunch Hermione and Ginny went to the common room to do their homework. "I hope this doesn't take forever," Ginny said looking up from the chapter in her potions book she had read three times. "I want to go for a walk later," She added. "Don't worry honey, I'm almost done. I have two inches left of this essay and we can go do whatever you want," Hermione informed Ginny. "Besides it's 4:00. It'll be time for Dinner soon," she added looking at the clock. "Psst," Ginny whispered. Hermione looked her way giving her the what do you want now look. "I love you," Ginny whispered. Hermione smiled "I love you too," She whispered back. Fifteen minutes later Hermione put her essay away. "There Gin, I'm done!" Hermione snapped. "Lets go find Ron and Harry, we haven't spent much time with them the last few days.

They found Ron and Harry on the quidtich field. "Lets play one on one," Ron suggested. "That doesn't work Ron, we already tried it," Harry told him. Just then Ron noticed Hermione and Ginny coming onto the field and landed his Clean Sweep 5000. "Hey you guys want to play quidtich two on two with us?" Ron asked with a begging look in his eyes. "Ron you know I hate playing this sport," Hermione whined. About that time Harry landed and gave her a pleading look. "Oh fine, I'll play until dinner time. That means we have what about a half an hour? I'm being keeper though," Hermione stated. For the next forty five minutes Hermione made her best attempt to stop Ginny from scoring. She and Harry were behind by 50 points. By the time they wandered to the Great Hall for dinner the score was so ridiculus that it wasn't worth keeping track anymore. Ginny and Ron slaughtered Harry and Hermione. "See this is why I don't like quiditch!" Hermione said getting all huffy. "Why because you suck at it and you have a need to be the best at everything?" Ron said trying to tickle her. Hermione punched Ron in the gut causing him to yelp in pain. "Shut up Ron," Hermione yelled.

At dinner time Hermione kept pretty much to herself except for occasional glares at Ron. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I wasn't being mean I was just joking with you," Ron begged forgivness. "Hermione, you shouldn't be so stuck up about it, he's begging you to forgive him," Ginny pointed out. "Oh fine Ron, I'm sorry I'm being so bitchy. I just hate that you're right about me not being good at something," Hermione appoligised. "Hey Ron, after dinner we're going to the library to do that essay," Harry demanded. "But," Ron started to reject. "NO Ron, we're getting it done tonight because we have quiditch practice tomorrow night remember," Harry stated smacking Ron in the back of the head.

After dinner Harry and Ron went to the library and did their essay. Ginny and Hermione went outside and sat near the lake embraced in each others arms. "Hermione, do you feel like we're being watched?" Ginny asked. "I've had that feeling, but I thougth I was going crazy," Hermione agreed. "Lets get inside and get settled in it's getting kind of late anyways," Ginny suggested. "I like that idea," Hermione agreed. The girls stole one last kiss before going back to the common room to sit in front of the fire.

When they returned it was almost 8:00 and the boys were still not back from the library. "I don't think they've ever done an assignment before the day it was due in their history at Hogwarts. I wonder whats up," Ginny questioned. "Maybe they're in the same boat we are," Hermione suggested becoming grosed out at the thought of Ron and Harry being together and then hated herself for thinking it. "Mione that was really nasty," Ginny said shoving Hermione into a chair. "What was really nasty?" Harry asked entering the common room. "Nothing," Ginny and Hermione said together. "I don't think I want to know," Ron suggested.

Ron and Harry settled down into chairs near the fire joining Ginny and Hermione. They sat up talking and laughing. By the time they realized how tired they were it was almost 12:30. "Oh shit guys we need to get to bed," Ginny yelped. "WOW! Yeah we do. We'll see you in the morning," Harry said departing to the boys dormitory with Ron following. "Mione I'm going to sleep in my bed tonight because then maybe I won't have to listen to rumors about me sleeping the night in the Slytherin house with Malfoy. Love you," Ginny said giving Hermione a kiss. "Love you too babe," Hermione said giving Ginny another kiss. The girls departed to their separate beds.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I am going to try to post at least one chapter a week, however; I'm not sure how well its' going to wrok because the school semester just started. But I'll try really hard not to leave you hanging to long. Leave me lots of reviews:-) 


	3. Chapter 3 Howler and Pointing Fingers

_**DISCLAIMER**: I created nothing in this story. I'm just having fun with J.K. Rowling's characters from her books. I wish I was making the money from this that she has made from her books. But unfortunately I'm not...I'm just a college kid having some fun. :)_

* * *

Monday morning at breakfast one of the school owls swooped down with a red envelope in front of Ginny Weasley. "Oh No! What have I done wrong to deserve a howler?" Ginny wondered. At the same time another school owl landed in front of Hermione with her mothers writing on it. "Ginny, you first, get it over with babe," Hermione said bracing herself for a nasty noise that sounded like Mrs. Weasley's voice. Ginny eased open the howler and braced herself to hear her mothers voice multiplied by ten. 

_**"Virginia Weasley! What in Gods name are you doing in a relationship with another girl! This will not be tolerated. I dealt with your little fling with the Malfoy boy but I will not deal with this. If you continue with this type of relationship you will be coming home."**_

The howler burst into flames and burnt to ashes on the table. Ginny sat with her head hung down and tears in her eyes. She tried her hardest to avoid the stares from every person in the school. "Your turn Mione," Ginny whispered. Hermione opened the envelope.

_Hermione:_

_We received a letter from a boy in your school named Malfoy. He said that he witnessed you kissing that little red head girl that you spend the end of the summers with. What is going on? If we find out that you're in a relationship with another girl you will be coming home forever. There will be no more Hogwarts for you. You will not be allowed to contact that little red head or any of your other friends ever again. I am so disappointed in you. Please write back as soon as possible._

_Dad_

Just then two more owls landed in front of Ginny. One had her fathers writing and the other Georges. "Ron open the one from George," Ginny said. Ginny opened the letter from her father and read it.

_Ginny:_

_I'm sure you already know that your mother is very upset and disappointed with you. I'm not exactly happy about your choice of relationship, but I'm willing to accept it because I love you. You're my daughter and you always will be. I'm going to take a wild guess that the girl is Hermione. I'm going to try to talk to your mother and make her see that if she pulls you from Hogwarts that she is going to push you away. I love you baby._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

Ginny almost cried when she read the letter from her dad. "That wasn't so bad, It doesn't look like Fred and George are to upset either Gin. Listen," Ron said. He read the letter from Fred and George:

_Ginny,_

_WAY TO GO GIRL! You landed yourself a hot babe huh? Is it Hermione? We'll talk some sense into Mum. Don't worry about it. We'll always love you and you'll always be our baby sister. If you need anything just send an owl._

_Love,_

_Fred and George_

The letter from Fred and George made her chuckle. However she was still depressed. She kept her fingers crossed that they could all talk some sense into her mom and make her accept her for who she is. She also hoped that with time Hermione would still be allowed to be at her house during summer break.

Hermione decided that it was best not to let her parents wait to long to hear a response from her. She retrieved a piece of parchment and quill from her bag and began to write.

_Dad,_

_I wish I could tell you that what Draco said was not true. I wish I was not an honest person and I could lie to you to remain here at Hogwarts longer than the next few days. I am begging you not to pull me out. I would just die if I had to leave the wizard world._

_Hermione_

On the way to their first class all eyes were on Ginny and Hermione. Everyone seemed to know that the girl Ginny was with was Hermione. Ginny hated herself for being interested in Malfoy and made a mental note to personally kill the little bastard. During Herbology a first year came in and requested that Hermione Granger was to go to Dumbledore's office. The first year left Hermione at the Gargoyle. When she entered, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, however; he looked friendly and for that Hermione was thankful. "Hermione just so you know I think nothing less of you for being in a relationship with Ginny Weasley, I'll always love you. Anyways, I received a letter from your parents requesting that you be pulled from our world forever. If they decide to follow through with it I can not stop them. I have sent them a letter in return trying to persuade them to allow you to stay, " Dumbledore said. "I don't want to go home, I want to stay here," Hermione said through tears. "I know you don't want to go home Hermione, and I'm going to do my best to keep you here, but I'm just telling you that I can't stop your parents from pulling you out of Hogwarts if that's what they want to do," Dumbledore told her trying to calm her down. He granted her permission to spend the remainder of the day in the Griffindor house if she wanted to. She chose to do so. Hermione also decided to skip dinner. After dinner Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. "Hermione are you okay?" she asked the door. There was no answer. Ginny knocked louder. "Mione I want to talk to you, please let me in," Ginny begged. Unexpectedly the door slammed open. "Ginny get away from me! I want to be left alone to try to come up with a way to be happy! My parents found out about us and they want me home for good. I want to die!" Hermione screamed slamming the door in Ginny's face. Ginny stood at Hermione's door stunned for a moment. Then the tears started to fall and she ran to Harry for comfort. "Ginny calm down. Hermione didn't mean to yell at you. If her parents want to take her out of Hogwarts she's going to be miserable. Hopefully Dumbledore can talk them into letting her stay. For her well being I hope she's allowed to stay," Harry told Ginny hugging her.

That night Ginny slept on the floor outside Hermione's room hoping she would emerge. At breakfast the next morning an owl landed in front of Hermione from Dumbledore. It read:

_Hermione,_

_I received another letter from your parents. Your dad is having no second thoughts. He wants to take you home today. They're showing up after breakfast. Please come by my office before you go to classes. Maybe we'll have one last attempt to talk him out of taking you home._

_Dumbledore_

_Ps. Would you like a chocolate frog when you get here?_

Hermione ate breakfast in silence. When she was done eating she pulled Ginny aside. "Ginny I'm sorry for flipping out on your yesterday. I'm stressed out. I don't want my parents to take me home. I'd be lost without this place, and you and Ron and Harry," Hermione vented. She then buried her face in Ginny's shoulder not caring that people were making comments telling her to take her carpet munching self and throw herself off of the astronomy tower. "Five hundred points from Slytherin for that comment Mr. Malfoy. You and Miss Parkinson will be spending detentions with me for the next two weeks," Professor Snape screamed at the students in his house. "Hermione I want to apologize for all of the pain and hurt Malfoy has caused you. Believe me he will think twice about sending letters to your parents and making comments with his friends when I'm done with him and his little girlfriend," Snape assured her. Hermione gave Snape a thankful smile. The corridor cleared out and Ginny walked Hermione to the Gargoyle. "Good luck babe. I love you. If your dad pulls you out, I'll write you letters at night so he won't know about the owl. I love you," Ginny told Hermione with a reassuring smile and a kiss. "I love you to Gin with all of my heart." Hermione told Ginny kissing her again. "Chocolate frog," Hermione said to the Gargoyle. Seconds later she was rising up to Dumbledore's office.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH US RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Granger screamed when Hermione entered the office. "Thomas! At least give her a chance to explain and talk to Dumbledore," Mrs. Granger said grabbing a hold of her husband stopping him from slapping Hermione. "Fine!" Mr. Granger said.

"Sir, may I have a moment alone with your daughter?" Dumbledore asked. "Whatever," Hermione's dad said walking out of the office into a small side room. "Hermione my dear, I tried my best to persuade your father against taking you home. However, as you can see, it didn't work. Though I have persuaded him to allow you and I to contact each other once a week. I am giving you a special quill that will never run out of ink and it will allow you to write to me and me to deliver letters to your friends here. They will then be able to read them using a simple mental spell. They will also be able to reply to you and I will jinx the letters to only reveal themselves once they are in your hands and you are ready to read them. I hope that your father will come to his senses soon and send you back. I promise you I will try my best over the next few days to persuade him against keeping you away forever," Dumbledore said to Hermione handing her the quill to slip inside her robes and giving her a reassuring hug. "I'll have your things sent along to you either later today or early tomorrow then you don't have to cause your father anymore anger by returning to your room to get your things," Dumbledore told her. Hermione's parents then entered the office once more. "Hermione lets go," Mr. Granger shouted pulling Hermione out of the office. They went down the stairs and towards the entrance to the castle. "How in the hell do we get out of here?" Hermione's father asked getting angrier as the minutes went on. Hermione lead her parents out of the castle and to the Hogsmead station. They took the Hogwarts Express back to platform nine and three quarters then returned home. A few hours later Hermione's things arrived from Hogwarts. When she went to unpack her things from her trunk she was surprised to find three letters tucked on the top of her things. Hermione took the letters from Harry, Ron and Ginny out of her trunk thought about opening them and decided against it putting them in her desk drawer for when she needed a word from her friends at a later date. Hermione then lay down on her bed and cried. Sometime in the evening her dad called her downstairs to dinner. She didn't go. Shortly after dinner was ready she fell asleep.

Meanwhile later that night at the castle Ginny laid in her bed wide awake tossing and turning. The only good thing in her life right now as the fact that for the next two weeks every night for two hours Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson would be standing in the dungeons on one foot holding a copy of the potions book in each hand with another detention being added every time they let their books drop or stumbled a little bit trying to catch their balance. Ginny smiled at this thought and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter onto the site. I'll try really hard not to leave you hanging to long. Keep in mind it might be a while though before my next chaper is posted. It's hard to find time to write this thing whenever I work and go tot school full time. But I'll still try to write chapter4 and get it posted asap!Leave me reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion At The Castle

_**DISCLIAMER:** I am not J.K. Rowling...unfortuantely I do not make the money she does from the Harry Potter books. One can dream though right. :)_

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall Ginny, Harry and Ron heard lots of hushed whispers wondering where Hermione was and why she was skipping breakfast after not eating dinner last night. "Should we tell them?" Ron asked. "No, let them figure it out for themselves," Harry said. "I miss her," Ginny said letting her head fall onto her hand. "The other day when Hermione slammed her bedroom door in my face she said she wanted to die. Do you think she'll do anything drastic?" Ginny said looking to Harry and Ron for comfort. "I don't know anymore Gin. I hope not, but I honestly don't know," Ron said not being any help. Over the next few days people had developed their own versions of what happened to Hermione. Ginny heard a couple of fifth years talking about how she tried to kill herself in the head girls bathroom and her parents put her in a psych ward. Ron heard some of the slytherin 7th years talking about how Hermione was so depressed about Draco making fun of her for being a carpet muncher that she actually threw herself off of the astronomy tower. Harry heard probably the closest thing to the truth. He heard that Hermione tried to kill herself by taking some kind of potion and that her parents took her out of Hogwarts for fear of her safety. 

By the end of the day Ginny was ready to slug the next person who said anything about what happened to Hermione. She retired to the common room before she finished eating her dinner and she went hungry. When dinner was over Seamus and Lavender came into the common room discussing Hermione's sudden disapearance. Finally Ginny had enough she stood up, face beat red and marched over to them. "Do you want to know the real reason why Hermione isn't here! It isn't because she killed herself! It's because Malfoy is a fucking bastard and he told her parents that her and I were together to get back at me for breaking up with him. It is his fucking fault that she is gone! If I had it my way I would be at Hermione's parents house with her. But I can't fucking talk to her ever again because even though her Dad has allowed her and Dumbledore to contact each other it is going to fall through and he is going to go back on his fucking word. I lost my one true love and it's all fucking Malfoy's fault! So you two can take your little fucking story that you're making up and shove it up your fucking ass. And make sure you tell anybody wondering what really happend," Ginny screamed at Lavender and Seamus. She then ran up to her bedroom, threw herself on her bed and cried. The two of them stood there with their mouths hanging open. "Oh my god, I had no idea," Lavender said to Seamus. "Me either, please tell her that I'm sorry," Seamus said to Lavender.

Later on in the evening Lavender quietly went upstairs to the girls dormitory. "Ginny," she whispered. "Go away," Ginny replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," Lavender said quietly. "That's right you didn't know so you shouldn't have been fucking talking," Ginny said getting pissed off again. Lavender left after not making any headway with Ginny. Ginny lied in her bed and cried herself to sleep that night. She wondered if Hermione was in the same situation.


	5. Chapter 5 How Is Hermione?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter books and I am not making any money from my story. I'm just having fun at the expense of J.K. Rowling's characters.

* * *

_

The next morning Hermione went downstairs and found something to eat before she left for her first day of public school. No words were said between Hermione and her father at breakfast. As she was packing her bag for classes she grabbed the letters from Ginny, Ron, and Harry and tucked them away in a small compartment in her bag in case she needed words of love and care during her first day at the High School across town. The school wasn't near as big as Hogwarts, and it wasn't as enchanting, but it was where she had to be. The first day of public school wasn't as bad as Hermione thought it was going to be. It was much like public school was before she went to Hogwarts. Whenever Hermione got home she lied down on her bed and did her homework and thought, she was in hell. The next two weeks were pretty much the same routine: shove the letters from Harry, Ron and Ginny into her bag, go to school, come home, lie on her bed and do homework. Sadness was overwhelming her as she slipped more and more into the darkness of her mind. She ate less and less hoping she would eventually starve to death.

Finally, after three weeks of her mundane routine, countless tears and never hearing from Dumbledore Hermione sat down at her desk and wrote her dad and Ginny letters. She decided an hour ago that she was going to kill herself. She pulled out two pieces of parchment and a quill and began to write…

_Dad:_

_I can't stand living away from Hogwarts anymore. It is your fault I'm dead. I hate you for bringing me home. Hogwarts was my life, and you took my life away. I hate you for taking me away from Ginny. She is the only person I have ever loved and had love me in return. I wish that you could have seen this before I had to take my life. I can't stand living in such a horrible depression anymore. I can't stand living here with you._

_Hermione_

She folded the letter up and put it in an evelope, scribbled with the words _DAD_ on it. Now she was on two her second letter, the hardest one to write.The second letter she wrote to Ginny. Then she wrote a letter to Ron and Harry, and finally Dumbeldore. After she was finished, Hermione took her stack of letters and placed them on her bed. Her mother and father were leaving at 7pm so no one will be home. Hermione waited until she heard the car doors slam, and the engine start before she went over and pulled a razor blade from her drawer. She sat down on her bed and slowly, but deeply ran the razor blade over each of her wrists in turn. Tears ran down her cheeks mingling with the blood on the floor. She pulled out a box and put the letters to her Hogwarts friends. She then walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it, placing the box into the green flames, she shouted "Ginny Weasley",The box vanished. The flames slowly died as Hermione sat in silence, waiting for the darkness to finally take over. The darkness she has been fighting for three long weeks. I love you Ginny, she whispers and falls to the floor, unmoving.

Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room, nestled in a chair, crying to herself, she was lonely, and missed hermione. Suddenly, the flames turned a brillaint green, and a box fell out. Ginny walked over and picked up the old wooden box, and carefully opened it. Ginny gasped, It was a letter from Hermione. With excitement she opened it. The letter read:

_Ginny:_

_I hate to tell you this, and I'm so sorry, but I will not be coming back to Hogwarts. By the time you receive this letter I will be dead. I can not stand being here anymore. I hate not being at Hogwarts and I hate not being with you. I don't want to live if I can't be with you. My life is not worth living if you are not here to live it with me. I'm so sorry. I love you Ginny, I wish we could have had more time to be together before my dad took me away. I wish that I would have told you how I felt about you sooner. I love you, I always will, forever._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The other letters fall from her hands as she runs out of the common room to find Dumbeldore.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Just a little note I had some help from my girlfriend on the part where Hermione is committing suicide. I wasn't quite creative enough to come up with my own words for the whole committing suicide. Please don't freak out on me for killing Hermione yet…I have some good ideas of where to go with this. Give me a day or two to write the next chapter and come back to see what happens. _


	6. Chapter 6 Hermione In The ER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OKAY...I am SSSSSOOOOOO sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. It was very hard to write and i needed a lot of help from my girlfriend. (Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long...but I need my girlfriend's help with it too so it oculd be a while) I want to appoligise in advance for the next chapter taking a long time and also for this one taking forever. I promise this story will not get forgotten about.)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:** THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE I'M JUST HAVIN A LIL FUN WITH J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS. enjoy...the next chapter is finally here:) _

* * *

"Professor Dumbeldore" Ginny shouts running up the steps. Ginny busts through the door to his office. "Yes, Miss Weasley, please come in" He gestures to a chair. "Professor, there is no time, I just got these, read!" Ginny frantically throws the letter at Dumbeldore. "I must get to the Granger's at once, Ginny, go tell Professor McGonagall where I am going."

"I'm going too," Ginny states with anger and determination in her voice.

"Miss Weasley I would advise you to stay."

Dumbledore's' words are cut off by Ginny. "I am going too professor" Leaving no room for an argument. "Very well," Dumbeldore sighs; "take hold of my arm; I am going to apparate there." He said. "I've never apparated before sir," Ginny asks questionably. "Don't worry, just hang on" He said in a soothing voice, as he and Ginny vanish with a pop.

Ginny and Dumbeldore arrived at Hermione's house to find nothing but chaos and madness. "Excuse me madam" Dumbeldore asks approaching a lady. "Where is Miss Granger?"

"Hermione, tried to kill herself, it was so horrible, her father found her, and immediately took her to the hospital. He wanted no one else there, and told all of us to wait here, and he will call with news of her condition. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "What hospital did he take her to?" "St. Christians Hospital For Severe Injuries" Hermione's aunt responded.

"Thank you" Dumbeldore stated, "Ginny, we are going to the hospital!" Dumbeldore and Ginny wandered around the corner of a near by house and apparated away.

Doctors and nurses are frantically running around trying to save a life hanging by threads. There is blood everywhere; Ginny has to turn here head away for fear of getting sick. "Mr. Granger" Dumbeldore calmly states walking over to a man crying; head in his hands. "What are you doing here?" Mr, Granger asks startled. "How is Hermione" Dumbeldore calmly asks. "I don't know, I came home and she was lying in her own blood, there was blood everywhere". "Code blue to emergency room 3" A voice pages over the intercom. Mr. Granger stands up and runs towards the ER with Dumbeldore and Ginny in line. Hermione's heart monitor is ringing frantically, and her Bkg monitor is flat-lined. Five minutes pass, of frantic chaos, and the doctor calls it. "There's nothing more we can do, she is gone" The doctor looks over at Hermione's dad through the window. "Miss. Weasley, we should go" Dumbeldore calmly states. "Is she really gone Dumbeldore?" Ginny asks choking back tears. "This is all your fault" Hermione's dad yells turning in Ginny's direction. "Mr. Granger, if it is anybody's fault it is yours, you took her away from Hogwarts, you kept her from being with who she wanted to be, you ruined her life, not Miss. Weasley" Dumbeldore responds voice booming off the hospital walls. "Come, Miss Weasley, we are going back to Hogwarts"

"I need to see her one last time sir". Ginny walks over to the window of the ER door, and glances for the last time at her true love. "Goodbye Hermione, I love you" She whispers, and turns away, following Dumbeldore out of the ER.

Once outside the hospital, Dumbeldore and Ginny apparate away.

A warm blue light fills the room that Hermione is in, and her heart monitor kicks on again. All of the nurses and doctors run back in, trying once more to save her young life.


	7. Chapter 7 Without Hermione

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _In the last chapter I recieved a review telling me to finish the fukcing story form a person calling themselves angry reader. I am doing the next chapter in two parts because of this review. If I continue to get reviews like this I will not post the end of my story. I am having trouble with writing this thing right now because I'm not exactly sure how I want it to be written and I don't exactly have time because of working. It is up to you guys. If I get more reviews telling me to finish my fucking story I will NOT post any more to it. I can not be rushed with this story. I want it to be able to take my time and make it turn out the way I want it to. thank you!_

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own or make any money from these characters. I'm just having fun.

* * *

When they returned to Hogwarts Ginny sat in Dumbledore's office dumbstruck for quite some time. "Miss Weasley, you can feel free to take the rest of the day off. If you need to take another day or two away from your classes let me know," Dumbledore said calmly. Ginny agreed unknowingly leaving on auto pilot and headed to the dormitory. She laid on her bed until well after dinnertime.

Finally the tears came. She cried well into the night whenever all of the other girls were fast asleep. The next morning Ginny awoke very early feeling unrested. She crept quietly to the owlery and sent a note to Dumbledore informing him that she wanted to take the next two days off from her classes.

Once the owl was gone Ginny went back to her bed and fell asleep for most of the day into the evening. Finally she awoke around 7:00 pm. There was a note from Dumbledore and a note from her other professors on the night stand beside her bed. She glanced at the note from her professors. They were all informing her of what she missed that day in class and what she would miss the next two to three days of class if she decided not to attend. The note form Dumbledore simply reinforced the fact that it was okay to take off a few days and that he hopes she feels better soon. He finished his note by telling her that if she needed anything to find him or send an owl.

Ginny gathered her school bag and shoved the list of assignments into it.She trudged to the library. "Stupid mother fuckers want all of this shit on time! They have no fucking hearts! Why the fuck are they doing this to me! Why won't the let me fucking wallow in my self pitty of losing the only fucking person who really meant anything to me! I fucking wish I was dead!" Ginny mumbled to herself kicking the wall. "There's no fucking sense in getting extremely behind because I lost my fucking girlfriend! Who gives a flying fuck right! Stupid bastards!" Ginny yelled. The paintings on the wall scolded her for yelling and for using such profanity. Ginny arrived at the library to find it pretty much deserted. "Thank god" She whispered.

She plopped down at a table in the corner. The obnoxious 30 inch potions essay was her first choice. She skimmed through the table of contents of her book finding the chapter she needed. Page 95. "Wait what is that?" Ginny whispered to herself. "Unforgiveable potions?" She questioned. She turned instead to page 176 finding a potion for suicde. It was the answer to her prayers.

Ginny dug through her potions supplies. Everything she needed was there. "How convienent," She whispered. Ginny gathered her belongings and went to the girls bathroom and locked the door. She set up her culdron on its stand and improvised for a flame iwth a candle that smelled pretty that she meant to give to Hermione right before she left Hogwarts. Ginny read the potion. It was so simple. How could it possibly kill somebody? She wandered. Reading the potion one more time she began to make it following hte steps carefully.

Ginny waited while her potion boiled for ten minutes. The final step was the hardest. She made a cut in the tip of her finger and dropped five drops of her blood into the potion. The smell alone she thought would kill her. She stood up and appoligised to nobody and drank the potion. Once she forced the stuff down her throat she began to gag. Within seconds she could feel the life being sucked out of her body. She grabbed a hold of her throat and fell lifeless to the floor.

Meanwhile out on the Quiditch field her presence was missed deeply. The Slytherin team was pounding Griffindor. Even though they were short a player Griffindor was not allowed to forefit the game. The game had been going on for nearly and hour and a half. Harry had tried everyihng in his power to get the game rescheduled for Saturday whenever there was no school and they had Ginny back. But for some reason everybody insisted that the gave be held even though it was a shcool night. Harry flew aroudn the stadium looking for the snitch for nearly another hour. Finally he spotted it and chased it. At this point he didn't even care that they would lose miserably. He wanted to go to bed because he was tired. He spent the next half hour fighting with Draco for the snitch. Finally he outwitted Draco and sent him falling to the ground and managed to capture the snitch ending the game with a horrible score of Slytherin 350 to Griffindor 175.

After the match was over Draco and his friends were heading back to their dormitory when Draco took a detour. "I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit I want to go check on Ginny and see if she's doing okay without her little girlfriend." Draco said with a laugh. Once he was away from his friends he began to worry. He knew that Ginny didn't miss quiditch matches. "Where in the hell could she be?" He asked himself. He caught a stentch of the most disgusting thing on his nose. He followed the smell. He found that it was coming from the girls bathroom. He tried to open the door. It was locked. He stepped back and kicked the door in. Inside he found Ginny's lifeless body spread out on the floor. "NO!" he screamed. He grabbed Ginny and carried her to the hospital wing.

"I don't know how long she has been gone! If it's been too long I wont' be able to revive her!" Madam Pompfrey said shoving Draco out of the way. He slid over to the corner and sat and watched so he wasn't in the way of what was happening. He sat and cried. "Why did I do this to her?! Why didn't I just let her be happy with Hermione?! I'm such a horrible person!" Draco said to himself. Madam Pompfrey had injected the antidote into Ginny's body. There was nothing left to do now but wait. She decided to allow Draco to stay in the hospital wing with Ginny. He sat and watched and waited.


	8. Chapter 8 The Hospital Wing

**_Authors Note:_** Okay this chapter actually made me cry while I was writing it. I hope it works out that everybody likes it. I'm still not done with this one yet...thought I could end it here. I'm not ready to quite yet. I'll be working on the next chapter for a while though so please don't rush me. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

_**

* * *

****Disclaimer:**_ I still own none of these characters nor am I making the millions that J.K. Rowling does off of them. :o(

* * *

"You obnoxious child! Quit mumbling to yourself and go to your classes" Madam Pompfrey said to Draco. "You said you'd let me stay!" Draco protested. Madam Pompfrey pooched her lips in disapproval. He had been sitting in the hospital wing for nearly three days. Madam Pompfrey was starting to worry he'd fall behind in his classes or die of starvation because she swore he hadn't left for a thing yet.

Just then an owl landed at the window. Madam Pompfrey went and fetched the note from it. It was from Dumbledore.

Madam Pompfrey:

Please be aware that Hermione Granger was released from the hospital yesterday and will be arriving shortly. Some kind of magical thing happened and her heart monitor kicked on and the doctors were able to save her and bring her back. Her father thought about things and made the decision to send her back to Hogwarts and try to be accepting of her relationship with Ginny. She has very bad scars on her wrists where she slit them. Please do your best not to stare. I'm sure you may be able to heal the scars for her if she brings it up. Inform Draco that all of his work he has missed while watching Ginny is in the Slytherin common room waiting for him and is expected to be turned in on the day he returns.

Also when you are sure about Ginny's conditions please alert me. I would like to be there when she comes out of the state she is in now.

Thank You,

Professor Dumbledore

"Oh!" Madam Pompfrey said. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. "Not a thing dear," she replied to him. She tended to Ginny allowing for time to do the rest of the work with Draco.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. She knew before she went to the door that it was Hermione. She opened the door and allowed the girl inside the hospital wing. Draco stood up suddenly knocking the chair he'd been sitting in for the last three days over. "HOLLY FUCK! WHAT AR EYOU DOING HERE?!" he shouted. "Draco! One more word of profanity out of your mouth and you're gone! Understood!" Madam Pompfrey said. "Sorry Ma am," Draco said to Madam Pompfrey. He moved closer to Hermione, "What are you doing here? I thought you slit your wrists and killed yourself," Draco said. "Yeah Draco you scum bag, I did. But the doctors were able to save me. Now I'm stuck with these hideous scars and I still don't have my fucking girlfriend back!" Hermione said to Draco shoving her wrists into Draco's face so he could have a clear view of how bad the scars were on her arms. "Get the fuck out of here please Draco!" Hermione asked. Draco was to freaked out to do anything but obey Hermione's wishes.

Madam Pompfrey came up behind Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione honey, I can heal those scars for you. At least make them a lot less noticeable," She said. "Really?" Hermione asked. Madam Pompfrey shook her head. Hermione hopped up on the seat beside the bed Ginny was laying in. Madam Pompfrey went to her cabinet of medicine and pulled out a gel liquid. "Now hold your arms out, wrists up. This may sting a bit, but it will go away quickly," Madam Pompfrey said. She poured the gel liquid onto Hermione's wrists smoothing it across her scars with a finger. Within the next five minutes the scars were almost nonexistent. "Thank you," Hermione said. "Can I wait here until she wakes up?" She asked. "Sure you can. She has shown great signs of coming through. She mustn't have been out for long because the antidote is working wonderfully," Madam Pompfrey said.

Hermione sat and waited. She left for meals and for classes. Her free time, however, was devoted to Ginny. For the next four days she sat in the comforts of the hospital wing doing her homework. On the fifth day an owl was sent to Dumbledore telling him that Ginny would hopefully be waking up that evening. Within an hour of the owl leaving Dumbledore was sitting on the other side of the bed from Hermione. Again they waited close to three hours longer.

"What am I doing here? I should be dead. I don't want to fucking live without Hermione! Where did I go wrong! The potion should have worked properly. The last thing I remember is grabbing my throat. It doesn't hurt anymore. I wonder if maybe I'm in heaven and that's why it doesn't hurt." Ginny thought. Ginny finally opened her eyes. She turned to her right to see Dumbledore sitting beside her. "Oh no I am still alive," Ginny whispered.

Dumbledore placed his large hand on Ginny's arm and siad "Ginny honey, that's not a bad thing. You have so much of your life to live! You can't possibly have actually wanted to die." "But Dumbledore Hermione is gone, I can't possibly live without her. She is my world. I love her so much. I can't even explain to you how I feel about her. She makes my heart race and causes me to become short of breath. I don't want to go on with life if she is not here with me," Ginny said tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione sat beside her not saying anything, barely even breathing with tears filling in her eyes too. She hadn't realized she mattered so much to Ginny whenever she slit her wrists. She was glad now that the doctors were able to bring her back. "Ginny honey, I wouldn't worry. Hermione will always be with you. In your heart, your mind and in your memories," Dumbledore said giving Hermione a look saying make your presence known.

Hermione reached across the bed and took Ginny's hand in hers. Ginny jumped from surprise. She hadn't realized anyone else was in the room besides Dumbledore. She turned to see Hermione sitting next to her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "But, but, but," Ginny stuttered. "Ginny baby the doctors brought me back. I've been recovering in the hospital. When I got here Draco was in the room waiting for you to come through. I told him to get lost because I wanted to be here alone. From what I have heard over the last four days he brought you here whenever he found you in the girls bathroom dead after the quiditch match last week. Ginny I love you so much," Hermione said pulling Ginny to her side of the bed hugging her and burying her face in her girlfriends neck. Ginny hugged Hermione back and kissed her head. She couldn't believe that they were together and they were alive as ever.

"Where's madam Pompfrey?" Ginny asked. "I'm right here," Madam Pompfrey said. "When can I go back to my dorm?" Ginny asked. "I'd like for you to stay tonight. You can return tomorrow afternoon," Madam Pompfrey said. Ginny shook her head. "Hermione can stay with you," she added. "Ginny you both can have tomorrow off from classes. And I have convinced all of your professors to give you a week and a half to get caught up with the things you have missed in the past week and a half okay?" Dumbledore said. "Thank you Dumbledore," Ginny said. Madam Pompfrey and Dumbledore both left the room leaving the girls alone.

Ginny scooted over on the bed so that Hermione could climb up on it with her. They snuggled together. "Hermione, I love you," Ginny whispered. "I love you too Gin," Hermione whispered back. "Can you do me a favor and find Draco for me tomorrow morning?" Ginny asked. "Sure," Hermione said. "Thank you babe. I'm tired can we go to sleep?" Ginny asked. Hermione snuggled up against Ginny and they fell asleep together in the cramped bed in the hospital wing.

Hermione awoke in the wee hours of the morning and took off to the owlry to send Draco a note. She scribbled on a piece of parchment.

Draco,

Ginny asked me to come find you for her today. She is being released this afternoon. She wants you to come to the hospital wing when you get up. Thank you so much for saving her. I really appreciate it.

Thanks,

Hermione

Hermione returned to the hospital wing. When she returned Ginny was sitting up in bed eating breakfast. Around 11 AM Draco showed up. Ginny crawled out of bed and crossed the room to meet him. He hugged her thankful she was alive. "Draco. Honey I'm sorry that whenever I broke up with you I didn't give you chance to do whatever it was you needed to do before throwing it in your face that I wanted to be with Hermione. Thank you so much for worrying about me and bringing me here," Ginny said hugging Draco and giving him a soft kiss.

"Wait a second. Madam Pompfrey…why didn't the suicide potion work?" Ginny asked. "It did my dear. You just didn't realize that there was an antidote. If you had been out for more than 24 hours I wouldn't have been able to revive you. But thankfully Mr. Malfoy is a caring ex and came looking for you when you didn't show up at the quiditch match and brought you here, " Madam Pompfrey said. "Well I promise you I won't be trying that one again," Ginny said. "Okay get over here and let me do a quick check up on you and make sure you're good to go okay," Madam Pompfrey said to Ginny. Ginny checked out well. And Madam Pompfrey looked at Hermione's arms also. "Hermione that is the best that the gel will do. What you have now for scars you'll be stuck with," Madam Pompfrey said. "It's okay. Thank you," Hermione said.

The girls left hand in hand followed by Draco. "He guys, I'm sorry I sent those letters to your parents. I even sent Mrs. Weasly another one telling her that she should accecpt who her daughter really is. I hope it all works out for you," Draco said. "Thank you Draco," Ginny said. Giving him another hug. "Yeah thanks," Hermione added hugging him. Draco left and went back to the Slytherin common room.

Ginny and Hermione went back to their common room. When they entered everything was quiet. After all it was a beautiful Friday afternoon. As soon as the door shut everybody in the Griffindor house jumped out from all sorts of places yelling "SURPRISE!" A big banner fell from the ceiling saying WELCOME BACK HERMIONE AND GINNY! WE LOVE YOU! Everybody welcomed Ginny and Hermione back to Hogwarts. Ron then approached his sister. "Ginny if you ever, ever do something as stupid as create a suicide potion again I will personally bring you back to kill you myself. Do you understand," Ron said to her. "Yeah Ron. It won't happen again I promise," Ginny said hugging her brother.

Ron handed her a package and a note. "From Mum!" He said. Ginny got an oh no look on her face. She sat down on the couch. Hermione sat beside her. Everybody else was partying and having fun. She opened the letter first. It said:

Ginny,

Fred, George and your father have been on me for weeks about this whole relationship of yours. I have been so worried about you. Why would you ever create a suicide potion?! I have raised you better than to do a thing like that. I want to bring you home and take you to St. Mungo's but I won't because your father thinks this situation is more delicate than I thought at first. I don't like your choice of relationship. I would much rather you hook up with Harry. Don't get me wrong I like Hermione I just don't like the idea of you being with her romantically.

Draco sent me another letter. I really think that his letter is what has caused me to change my mind and try to accept your new found relationship. He really is a sweet boy. I can't believe how much he actually cared about you. He went on about how you're so happy with Hermione and that if I truly loved you I would accept you for what you are. I have been thinking about that so much the last week. Especially with you pulling a stunt like you did. Honestly Ginny, He's right. I really do need to at least deal with this. I do love you and I always will.

Love

Mum

Ps. I made you a teddy bear while you were in the hospital wing. I can't wait until you get home to give it to you so I'm sending it to you at school. Also, give Hermione my love and tell her that she is still always welcome here.

Ginny handed Hermione the note and wept into her shoulder as she opened the package revealing a teddy bear wearing a Griffindor colored scarf. Ginny hugged the bear tight. Hermione held Ginny until she was done crying. Once Ginny got herself together she went and found food on the table that was set up in the corner. She was so hungry she could have eaten the entire table by herself. Everybody sat around the common room talking and catching up on the last few weeks for what seemed like years. Finally around 12:30 the last few people went up to bed and it was just Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron left. The boys got up and squeezed themselves onto the couch on either side of the girls. "Okay kids. While you two have been off trying to commit suicide, Ron and I have been paying attention in Charms class," Harry said. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other then back at Harry. "We made something for you both while you were gone," Ron said. Then he and Harry both reached into their pockets pulling out necklaces. Ginny's was a broom and Hermione's was a quill. "What makes these necklaces so special is that they have a spell put onto them. If you ever feel like this is all going to happen again at anytime you can whisper to the necklaces I need to talk and we'll be right there. If it's summer time we'll have other ways to get in contact with you by pushing these buttons on our wands," Harry pushed his button and both necklaces transformed into a small screen showing Harry on it. He waved at his wand and sure enough he waved in the screens of the necklaces. Ginny and Hermione promised to make good use of their new necklaces. "Hey, I think we should get going to bed, I have a lot of cuddling to get caught up on," Hermione suggested. "Okay guys, Good night," Harry said. Harry and Ron went up to their dorms. Ginny and Hermione retired to the Head Girls room, stripped and crawled into bed and linked their bodies together in the most wonderful embrace either of them have ever felt. They kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. The End

Okay after some thought and a little bit of time I have decided to end my story here. I may do like a sequel in the near future, but I'm not sure where to take it. I hope you liked it. I have truly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
